kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рыцарь Клинка
Рыцарь Клинка (англ. '''Blade Knight')'' — повторяющийся враг из серии игр Kirby. Даёт копируемую способность "Меч" при засасывании. Внешний вид Рыцарь Клинка является небольшим солдатом, вооружённым мечом. Он носит зелёные доспехи, которые включают в себя длинный шлем с красной кистью на затылке и золотым забралом, розовую броню под шлемом, защищающую лицо, и большие наплечники с золотыми эмблемами в форме полумесяцев. Под наплечниками у Рыцаря Клинка есть руки в белых перчатках. Тело врага имеет слегка яйцевидную форму и обычно имеет синий или зелёный цвет. Рыцарь Клинка носит синеватый или чёрный ремень с серебряной пряжкой на нём, а также коричневые ботинки, напоминающие ботинки Мета Рыцаря. Клинок Рыцаря Клинка серебряный и имеет золотую кольцевидную рукоять. Иногда меч имеет пару зубцов по краям. В играх Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Рыцарь Клинка появляется как враг в этих играх. Он может быть найден шагающим взад-вперёд на короткие расстояния и быстро размахивающим своим клинком широкими взмахами, также он может подпрыгнуть в воздух, чтобы задеть Кирби когда тот прыгает. Если Кирби атакует Рыцаря Клинка снарядом, тот отобьёт его своим клинком. Его поведение идентично Рыцарю Меча. Рыцарь Клинка появляется в Музее в Vegetable Valley. Kirby's Pinball Land Рыцарь Клинка появляется в центре верхнего поля Whispy Woods Land. Он появляется только если Кирби победил Короля Дидиди хотя бы раз и использовал Волчки, чтобы раскрутиться достаточное количество времени. После появления, Рыцарь Клинка добавляет 77700 очков игроку. Он не двигается и не может быть поранен. Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra Рыцарь Клинка появляется как враг в этой игре, а также как помощник для способности "Меч". Он шагает взад-вперёд, останавливаясь в частых интервалах, чтобы атаковать. Рыцарь Клинка может махать мечом на месте, приближаться вперёд во время взмаха, или же быстро и часто махать мечом перед собой. Как помощник, он имеет доступ ко всем атакам, которые имеет Кирби со способностью "Меч". В Kirby Super Star Ultra, Рыцарь Клинка вместе с Рыцарем Меча может быть призван Мета Рыцарем в Meta Knightmare Ultra. Он также появляется как карта в Kirby Card Swipe. Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Рыцарь Клинка появляется как враг в этих играх. Он впервые появляется в Cookie Country и появляется во многих других мирах после этого. Рыцарь Клинка больше не имеет широкого набора атак, который он имел в Kirby Super Star и теперь он ограничен лишь двумя атаками: он машет клинком раз или же машет клинком дважды, слегка двигаясь вперёд. Атаки Рыцаря Клинка заметно медленнее, чем в предыдущих играх. Усиленная версия Рыцаря Клинка по имени Супер Рыцарь Клинка появляется в этой игре и даёт супер-способность "Ультра Меч". Рыцарь Клинка также появляется в Новых Этапах Испытаний в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Он появляется в Испытании Меча, Боевой Камере Smash и Гонках Маголора 1, 3 и EX. Он ведёт себя так же, как и в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby: Planet Robobot Рыцарь Меча появляется в этих играх и ведёт себя так же, как и в Kirby's Return to Dream Land, но с двумя изменениями: его скорость атаки была заметно увеличена и он больше не задерживается перед атакой с двумя взмахами мечом. Kirby Star Allies Рыцарь Клинка появляется в Kirby Star Allies как враг и помощник для способности "Меч". Им может управлять как и компьютер, так и игрок. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. Рыцарь Клинка появляется в Super Smash Bros. Brawl как трофей. Он использует модель из отменённой Kirby GCN. Трофей Рыцаря Клинка также появляется в Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Как и остальные трофеи из серии Kirby в этой игре, он использует модель из Kirby's Return to Dream Land. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Рыцарь Клинка появляется в Kirby: Right Back at Ya! как помощник Мета Рыцаря. Он и Рыцарь Меча были когда-то разбойниками, стремящимися ограбить Мета Рыцаря, когда за ним гнался монстр по имени Волчья Ярость. Мета Рыцарь спас их от гибели, отогнав Волчью Ярость от них, и двое оказались у него в долгу. Они в итоге последовали с Мета Рыцарем в Страну Снов, где в итоге стали слугами Короля Дидиди. Рыцарь Клинка и Рыцарь Меча являются отличными механиками, поскольку они умеют ремонтировать различные машины и механизмы (в основном космические корабли, и это предполагает, что они помогли построить Алебарду). В The Kirby Derby - Part I, они переделали сломанный звездолёт Кирби в гоночную машину, чтобы использовать её в гонке. В эпизоде Cooking Up Trouble выясняется, что Рыцарь Клинка и Рыцарь Меча всегда мечтали стать поварами, но слишком боялись рассказать Мета Рыцарю об этом. В японской версии аниме Рыцарь Клинка говорит внятно, но в английском дубляже его слова построены так плохо, что его речь в буквальном смысле является неразберихой. Это связано с тем, что его актёр озвучки пытался сделать такой сильный акцент, что его просто невозможно понять. Однако ключевые вещи, которые он говорит (в основном имена) могут быть разобраны. В английском дубляже он говорит с сильным городским акцентом. Связанные цитаты Интересные факты * В Kirby Super Star, его ремейке и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, спрайт Рыцаря Клинка при получении урона показывает его раскрытую лицевую пластину, показывая его единственный глаз. * В аниме, во флэшбэке Сворда и Блейда в Hour of the WolfWrath, Блейд использовал топор. Это, возможно, является отсылкой к Рыцарю Топора. * В Kirby's Adventure, у Рыцаря Клинка были антенны. В поздних играх они были заменены на кисть на затылке. * В аниме, имя Рыцаря Клинка сокращается просто до "Блейд". * В аниме, Рыцарь Клинка/Блейд носит ремень. Этот ремень также имеется на нём в его трофее в Super Smash Bros. Brawl а потом стал частью его дизайна начиная с Kirby's Return to Dream Land, но во всех этих случаях он горизонтален, а не диагонален как в аниме. * Рыцарь Клинка является единственным помощником в Kirby Super Star Ultra, который является помощником и для Кирби, и для Мета Рыцаря. * На его наплечниках имеется эмблема, напоминающая полумесяц. Что эта эмблема означает — до сих пор неясно. * В Kirby Fighters Deluxe, шлем Рыцаря Клинка является альтернативным костюмом для способности "Меч". Официальные изображения KA_Blade_Knight.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Blade_Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star'' HnK_BladeKnight.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_BladeKnight_3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiDL_Blade_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bladeknight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KTD Blade Knight artwork1.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Orchestra_Blade_Knight.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (44).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (98).jpg|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Blade_Knight_card.png|''Kirby no Sweets Party'' KSA Blade Knight.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Blade_Knight_artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' K25th Twitter (208).jpg|Твиттер Kirby Галерея KA_Blade_Knight_Green.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Invincibility_Candy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (альтернативный окрас) KA_Blade_Knight_Light_Blue.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (альтернативный окрас) KA_Blade_Knight_Blue.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (альтернативный окрас) KPL_Blade_Knight.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KSS_Blade_Knight_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Blade_Knight_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (помощник) KRBaY_Blade_Knight.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' NID_Blade_Knight.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KNiD_Blade_Knight_Yellowish.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (альтернативный окрас) Blade_knight.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) KSSU_Blue_Blade_Knight.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ_Sword_Knight.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Bk.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Blade_Knight_Emblemless.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU_Blade_Knight_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) KPR_Blade_Knight.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Blade_Knight.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Спрайты и модели Blade_knight_49202.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA_Blade_Knight_Quick_Draw_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) KPL_Blade_Knight_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' BladeknightKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (враг) BladeknightaltpaletteKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (альтернативный окрас) KSSBladeKnight3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (неиспользуемый альтернативный окрас) BladeknighthelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (помощник) BladeknightKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Blade_Knight_Palettes.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (альтернативные окрасы) Blade_knight_trophy_3399.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) Blade_Knight_palette_2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (враг) Blade_Knight_alternate_palette_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (альтернативный окрас) BladeknighthelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (помощник) / Kirby Mass Attack BladeknighthelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Karuta4.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Kirby Card Swipe) Fig_20_bladeknight.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) Другие иконки помощника BladeknighticonKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Sharpe Knight en:Blade Knight es:Sharpe Knight fr:Sharpe Knight it:Sharpe Knight ja:ブレイドナイト Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Рыцари Категория:Враги со способностью "Меч" Категория:Враги в Kirby's Adventure Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Категория:Враги в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Враги в Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Враги в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Категория:Враги в Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Враги в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Помощники Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Super Star Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Союзники Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Right Back at Ya!